Un perro ha muerto
by Chio-sempai
Summary: Akamaru siempre va a estar a su lado, o al menos eso creía Kiba, al menos eso creyó toda su vida.


.

.

 _Un perro ha muerto_

.

.

 _Mi perro ha muerto._

 _Lo enterré en el jardín_

 _Ahora él ya se fue con su pelaje._

 _su mala educación,_

 _su nariz fría._

 _Y yo, materialista que no cree_

 _en el celeste cielo prometido_

 _para ningún humano,_

 _para este perro o para todo perro_

 _creo en el cielo, sí, creo en un cielo_

 _donde yo no entraré,_

 _pero él me espera_

 _ondulando su cola de abanico_

 _para que yo al llegar tenga amistades._

 _Mi perro me miraba_

 _dándome la atención que necesito,_

 _que siendo perro él,_

 _con esos ojos,_

 _más puros que los míos,_

 _pero me miraba_

 _con la mirada que me reservó_

 _toda su dulce, su peluda vida,_

 _su silenciosa vida,_

 _cerca de mí, sin molestare nunca,_

 _y sin pedirme nada._

(Neruda)

.

.

 _._

 _Jueves_

 _._

Hoy llegue a casa , mi perro se ha quedado en el sillón . No ha corrido a verme como siempre pero mueve su colita feliz hasta que por fin me recuesto a su lado . Está un poco triste ¿saben? , madre dice que ha comido la fruta hechaba a perder que dejo para las plantas. Supongo que tiene merecido un dolor de estómago por comer eso en vez de su plato de croquetas que me encargó de poner cada día antes de salir. Su estómago está algo inflado ¿serán gases?

No come mucho el día de hoy , pero toma grandes cantidades de agua como si estuviera cansado . Qué raro, me digo, no he salido a correr con él últimamente.

.

 _Viernes_

 _._

Akamaru se niega rotundamente a comer , su estómago se ha desinflado bastante Y quizá debe ser a que ha dejado semejantes heces en el jardín . Son bastante apestosas y aguadas . Mamá va enojarse conmigo si no limpio eso antes que llegue.

Me mira como nunca antes , toma un sorbo pequeño y se queda ahí parado . Demasiado tiempo parado , tengo que hablarle para que se mueva . Lo hace, pero se mete a su casita a descansar.

Nunca ha hecho eso antes , siempre que le llamo se mete entre mis piernas para recibir un cariño. Hana y mamá llegan hasta mañana , tendré que esperar a ver qué me dicen.

En la noche ha empezado a vomitar .

.

 _Sábado_

 _._

Akamaru ha vomitado desde que despertó , y sin embargo sigue tomando agua profusamente. Estoy un poco desesperado, mamá desde hace horas que debió haber llegado. Ha dejado una mancha rojiza en el patio , no sé si es vomito o heces con sangre. Ruego a que no sea sangre , pero el olor es metálico.

Cuando por fin llega , mi perro le mueve la colita. Hana puede ver mi rostro preocupado e inmediatamente me dice que lo llevemos al consultorio , le pesa, le escucha el corazón con el estetoscopio, prueba sus reflejos y no para de hacerme preguntas. Le inyecta y me da medicamento para él, me dice que espera que sea una infección y que que roguemos a Dios para que no sea parvovirus. Yo la miro extrañado , lo he vacunado contra eso cuando era cachorro . Me dice que a veces le puede dar de nuevo si hay nuevas cepas del virus.

¿Recuerdan la fruta podrida que comió? Mi fe está en que sea eso lo que lo ha puesto mal, pero sé que puede ser algo más grave. Debemos ver si el antibiótico le ayuda.

Por ahora lo mejor para él es que se mantenga hidratado, la enfermedad causa diarreas severas y vomito con espuma que hace que empecé a cada momento . Lo canaliza , y aún así hacemos que tome agua. No come nada de lo que le ofrezco , y mi Akamaru jamás se ha calificado como un perro que no devore las cosas al instante.

Vomita mucho durante todo ese día , cuando salgo un momento aparece una nueva mancha en el suelo. Es sangre y esta vez es enorme .

.

 _Domingo_

 _._

Ha perdido bastante peso , es más ligero . Tiembla como un chihuahua y ha estado dormido bastante. Cada vez que le doy el medicamento lo vomita, ahora también ha vomitado el suero que le doy.

.

 _Lunes_

 _._

Parece estar un poco mejor , camina hacia mí y se sienta en el sillón . Siempre quise que fuera un perro tranquilo pero ...pero creo que siempre ame la forma en que hacía un escándalo por verme.

Me miraba con sus grandes ojos negros , movía el rabo en el instante en que yo cruzaba la puerta con gran alergria como si yo no hubiera estado desde hace mucho y solo habían pasado unas horas . Y yo sonreía y le acaricia el lomo y las orejas y corría con él hasta el sillón a ver quién llegaba primero.

Tengo que ir a ver los reportes para una misión con mi equipo , no estaré con él por unas horas pero Hana estará aquí. Le digo que volveré pronto , pero el está dormido.

Cuando llegó a casa mi madre me da un abrazo , no hace eso muy seguido. Me voy corriendo hacia dónde lo deje , Hana me dice que debo estar preparado para lo que sea que pase , yo solo quiero que me deje verlo.

Está acostado , apenas y alza su carita. Está frío , lo llamo por su nombre pero él no me responde .

Ya no responde nunca más.

.

.

.

 **Notas de autor**

Mi perro murió ayer . Solo quiero decirles que vacunen y protejan mucho a sus perritos. Los quiero mucho.

.

.

.


End file.
